Couldn't Hold Out
by fckbyeolous
Summary: Mereka sudah bersama bertahun-tahun. Jisoo pikir Jihoon hanya bosan dengan hubungan mereka dan akan kembali padanya. Tetapi bagaimana jika Jisoo tidak bisa bertahan lagi? It's Seventeen FF! HoonJi! Soonhoon! Jihan!


**Hong Jisoo, Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Yoon Jeonghan.**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Friendship.**

 **OOC. TYPO(S)**

 **© 2016**

Lee Jihoon, siapa yang tak mengenal pemuda manis bersurai lembut itu? Berbanding terbalik dengan paras manisnya, semua perkataan yang terlontar dari mulutnya bagai mata pisau yang amat tajam. Karena keunikannya itulah, entah kenapa Hong Jisoo sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

Mereka sekarang sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan tugas kuliah masing-masing. Jisoo yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi calon arsitek dan Jihoon yang akan melakukan praktek sebagai calon dokter muda.

Senyuman tipis yang selalu membuat banyak orang menjerit, terpatri dibibir Jisoo. Ia saat ini sedang menikmati waktunya bersama kekasih tercinta dicafe yang tak jauh dari kampus mereka. Ia dan Jihoon duduk berhadapan dengan Jisoo yang menatap Jihoon tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Jihoon masih berkutat dengan laptopnya tanpa berniat melirik Jisoo sedikitpun.

Jisoo terdiam beberapa saat, berfikir apa yang harus ia katakan untuk merebut perhatian Jihoon-nya. "Ngg, Jihoon semakin manis kalau serius begitu."

"Enyah kau."

Jisoo tertawa setelah berhasil membuat Jihoon mendelik tak suka kearahnya. Tidak apa-apa, asalkan sekarang Jihoon sudah melihat kearahnya. Yeah, walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Jihoon-ie." Jisoo melancarkan aksi lagi karena Jihoon kembali memainkan laptopnya. Mereka sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu berduaan seperti ini, jadi jangan salahkan Jisoo karena ingin mendapat perhatian Jihoon.

"Kenapa?" Karena Jihoon tidak melirik kearahnya, Jisoo menghela nafas dan akhirnya mencubit dagu Jihoon untuk mendongak. Tetapi sayangnya Jihoon menepis tangannya yang baru saja mendarat didagu kekasihnya itu. "Ada apa Hong? Kau mengganggu saja!"

Tidak apa-apa, Jisoo harus terbiasa ditolak oleh Jihoon. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum simpul, "Kita jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku merindukan Jihoon, apa Jihoon merindukanku?"

Jihoon hanya diam walaupun kerja jemarinya dikeyboard laptop terhenti. Jisoo menatap pemuda itu penuh harap, berharap sisi tajam dari mulut kekasihnya itu tidak keluar saat ini dan menghancurkan suasana romantis yang sudah ia bangun mati-matian.

Jujur saja, belakangan ini Jisoo merasa sangat kehilangan kekasihnya itu. Mereka sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing untuk mengejar mimpi mereka. Jisoo ingin hubungannya dengan Jihoon baik-baik saja, ia ingin tidak ada yang berubah walaupun mereka sama-sama sibuk. Jisoo pernah mengajak Jihoon untuk tinggal satu apartement dengannya, tetapi tanpa alasan yang jelas Jihoon menolaknya.

"Sama sekali tidak." Jawaban Jihoon membuat Jisoo kembali dari lamunannya. Pria bermarga Hong itu mengernyitkan dahinya, agaknya sedikit lupa dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. "Aku tidak merindukanmu." Jelas Jihoon.

Mulut Jisoo membulat, ah benar ia baru saja menanyakan apakah Jihoon merindukannya atau tidak. "Jadi Jihoon tidak merindukanku?" tanya Jisoo main-main. Jihoon itu tipikal uke tsundere; cuek, sadis, kasar tapi menggemaskan. Jisoo akan maklum jika Jihoon tidak akan pernah mengatakan kata 'cinta' atau 'rindu' dan sejenisnya.

"Telingamu tidak tuli Hong! Jangan bertanya dua kali!"

Jisoo hanya meringis, untung saja mentalnya kuat berpacaran dengan Jihoon. Ia mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan kepala, "Oke oke aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Ujar Jisoo pura-pura menyerah. "Tapi.. benarkah Jihoon tidak merindukanku?"

"Kupukul kau sialan!"

BUG!

Sekarang Jihoon sedang berada diapartement Jisoo. Tiba-tiba saja tadi saat mereka akan pulang, hujan turun dengan deras. Sialnya Jisoo sedang tidak membawa mobil, ia hanya membawa motor sportnya. Karena takut Jihoon-nya kedinginan, Jisoo membawa kekasih mungilnya itu keapartementnya karena apartement Jihoon jauh dari sana.

"Jihoon-ie kedinginan?" Jisoo duduk bersebelahan dengan Jihoon disofa ruang tamunya sambil mengatur suhu penghangat ruangan.

Jihoon yang tadi menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya menoleh kearah Jisoo. Ia mengangguk beberapa kali lalu meniup-niup telapak tangannya. Sekarang Jihoon sudah memakai pakaian yang dipinjamkan Jisoo padanya, karena pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi basah kuyup. Jihoon sekarang seperti tenggelam dibaju Jisoo yang kebesaran.

Tiba-tiba saja lengan Jisoo sudah berada dipundak Jihoon, menariknya mendekat dan mendekapnya erat. "Sekarang apa sudah hangat?" tanya Jisoo lembut.

Jihoon mendelik, "Apa-apaan kau sialan! Lepaskan aku!" Jihoon meronta, tetapi tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun pada dekapan Jisoo.

"Aku hanya ingin berbagi kehangatan dengan Jihoon-ie. Sekali ini saja." Jisoo berbisik pelan ditelinga Jihoon, berharap kekasihnya itu luluh dan tidak terus-terusan menolaknya.

Jisoo benar-benar merasa Jihoon sudah begitu jauh, tak dapat dijangkaunya. Walaupun Jihoon saat ini berada didekapannya, entah mengapa Jisoo merasa hati Jihoon tidak bersamanya. Sebenarnya ia lelah dengan hubungannya dengan Jihoon. Ia tidak tahu apa arti dirinya bagi Jihoon.

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Lepaskan atau aku akan pergi dari sini sekarang juga!" Jihoon tetap memaksa Jisoo untuk menjauh.

Satu kejanggalan lagi yang dirasakan Jisoo. Dulu Jihoon-nya tidak seperti ini, ia memang akan meneriaki Jisoo tetapi pada akhirnya akan luluh jika Jisoo sudah memohon padanya. Tetapi sekarang Jihoon benar-benar tidak menginginkan sentuhan darinya. Sesak sekali rasanya.

Mencoba berfikir positif, Jisoo menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh Jihoon. "Astaga Jihoon-ie membuatku seperti seorang pemerkosa."

"Kau memang seperti akan memperkosaku Hong!"

Jisoo meringis, "Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti Jihoon-ie. Sebelum kita menikah aku tidak akan melakukan _itu_ pada Jihoon-ie, aku berjanji akan melindungi kesucian Jihoon-ie."

Jihoon hanya diam, agaknya terpaku dengan kata-kata yang Jisoo lontarkan padanya. Kemudian tiba-tiba ponsel Jihoon berbunyi nyaring, membuat pemuda itu tersentak dan cepat-cepat melihat layar ponselnya. Setelah itu ia berlalu menuju dapur sambil menunjuk ponselnya kearah Jisoo, bermaksud meminta izin mengangkat telepon disana.

Jisoo menghela nafasnya sambil menengadah menatap langit-langit apartement. "Sampai kapan kau menyembunyikannya?" gumamnya lirih.

Sesak itu kembali datang menghampiri rongga dadanya. Jisoo tak ingin berfikiran buruk mengenai kekasihnya, tetapi sifat Jihoon benar-benar berbeda sekarang. Jihoon seperti sedang merahasiakan sesuatu darinya.

Beberapa menit menunggu, Jihoon tak kunjung kembali dari dapur. Jisoo menghela nafas lalu bangkit dari duduknya, berniat untuk menyusul Jihoon kedapur. Kekasih mungilnya itu masih bertelfonan sambil membelakanginya.

Jisoo melangkah dibelakang Jihoon, mencoba untuk tidak membuat keributan agar Jihoon tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Jam 2?" Jihoon terdengar berbicara dengan telepon genggamnya. "Baiklah, tentu bisa."

Jisoo mengernyit, tetapi mencoba tak peduli. Ia memeluk pinggang Jihoon dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya dibahu sempit Jihoon. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh mungil itu menegang beberapa saat. Tak lama setelah itu Jihoon berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jisoo dipinggangnya.

"Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti." Jihoon tetap berbicara dengan orang diujung sana. "Emm, mungkin nanti malam. Kututup."

Jihoon benar-benar selesai dengan ponselnya. Ia sekarang beralih membuka paksa tangan Jisoo yang melingkar dipinggangnya. "Heh brengsek, lepaskan aku! Kau mau mati?!" Jihoon tampak kesusahan melepas pelukan Jisoo.

"Memeluk kekasih sendiripun tidak boleh?" Jisoo bertanya tepat disebelah telinga Jihoon. Ia merasakan Jihoon terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum kembali mencoba melepaskan tangan Jisoo. "Telepon dari siapa tadi?"

Jisoo mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Jihoon. Saat ini punggung Jihoon menempel dengan dadanya, entah mengapa Jisoo bisa merasakan detakan jantung Jihoon yang kencang.

"Dosen." Jawab Jihoon singkat.

Seseorang yang berbohong, detakan jantungnya akan meningkat bukan? Jisoo tahu itu, tetapi saat ini ia mencoba untuk tidak percaya pada teori itu. Detakan jantung Jihoon-nya meningkat. Tetapi Jihoon-nya tidak berbohong bukan?

"Ada apa dengan dosen Jihoon-ie? Kenapa harus menghubunginya kembali nanti malam?" tanya Jisoo lagi, ia benar-benar berharap jika Jihoon tidak membohonginya.

Jihoon hanya diam beberapa saat, bahkan sekarang ia tidak lagi meronta dipelukan Jisoo. Pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas, "Aku lelah, antarkan aku pulang." Gumamnya.

Jisoo tersenyum miris, "Apa Jihoon-ie sedang berbohong padaku?"

Pertanyaan Jisoo membuat Jihoon tersentak. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Jisoo menjauh, ia berbalik dan menatap Jisoo tepat dimatanya. "Apa katamu?"

Tangan Jisoo terkepal, susah payah ia menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum tipis pada kekasihnya. "Apa Jihoon-ie sedang berbohong?" pertanyaan itu diulang.

Jihoon menatap tak percaya pada Jisoo. "Aku berbohong? Untuk apa, Jisoo-ya?"

Jisoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa Jihoon-ie sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Jisoo membuang muka kearah lain. "Aku merasa Jihoon-ie sangat jauh. Jihoon-ie memang disisiku saat ini, tetapi tidak dengan hatimu."

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia melangkah untuk lebih dekat pada Jisoo. Lalu tanpa diduga, ia memeluk Jisoo dan menyandarkan pipinya didada Jisoo. "Bodoh."

Jisoo memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum membalas pelukan Jihoon. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon berkali-kali. "Aku takut kehilangan Jihoon." Jisoo tersenyum pahit. "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Jihoon."

"Aku tahu." Dan jawaban Jihoon kembali membuat ngilu dihati Jisoo yang terluka parah.

 _Karena ia tahu, apa yang ia takutkan sudah terjadi. Jauh sebelum hari ini._

Jisoo melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam 2 siang. Bukankah Jihoon-nya sekarang sedang ada janji dengan dosen? Ini sudah keempat kalinya Jisoo mengikuti Jihoon dan hasilnya selalu sama. Jihoon-nya berbohong. Ia tidak bertemu dengan dosennya, melainkan dengan seorang pria yang tentu saja dikenal Jisoo.

"Kwon Soonyoung." Gumam Jisoo. Pria yang tengah bersama kekasihnya adalah seorang dancer yang terkenal diuniversitasnya. Beberapa orang memanggilnya Hoshi, dan pria itu memang berkilau.

Jisoo memperhatikan raut wajah Jihoon-nya. Saat sedang bersama Soonyoung, matanya tampak berbinar. Jelas sekali kekasihnya itu sangat menyukai Soonyoung. Berbeda pada saat Jihoon sedang bersamanya, tatapan yang diberikan Jihoon hanya berupa delikan sebal.

Jisoo menunduk, tangan kirinya meremas pelan dadanya yang terasa ngilu luar biasa. Ia sudah tahu Jihoon-nya selingkuh dari awal. Tetapi ia hanya mencoba untuk tidak percaya pada apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. "Lee Jihoon.."

Salahkah jika ia berharap Jihoon memilihnya? Salahkah jika ia tetap bertahan untuk mempertahankan Jihoon-nya? Jisoo tahu ia sangat bodoh, tetap bertahan walaupun hatinya berdarah-darah. Tetapi tak ada yang lebih diinginkan Jisoo selain bersama Jihoon-nya.

Jisoo meraih ponselnya, menekan dial cepat nomor satu untuk menghubungi Jihoon. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari dua orang yang tengah bercengkrama mesra dihadapannya. Saat teleponnya tersambung, ia melihat Jihoon terdiam. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, teleponnya di _reject_.

Jisoo tersenyum miris, lalu sebuah pesan masuk keponselnya. Dari Jihoon. Singkat, hanya berisi tiga kata. 'Aku sedang sibuk.'

Jisoo tertawa, kata 'sialan' mengalir lancar dari bibir tipisnya. Tangannya bergetar ketika membalas pesan kekasih mungilnya. 'Maaf, aku hanya merindukanmu.'

Tidak ada balasan lain, karena Jisoo melihat Soonyoung merebut ponsel Jihoon. Ia membacanya sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis pada Jihoon. Setelahnya pria bermarga Kwon itu melepas baterai ponsel Jihoon dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Rasanya umpatan yang bersarang dihati Jisoo ingin keluar semua. Tangannya terkepal kuat, setan yang berada dikepalanya seakan membisikkan untuk segera menghajar Soonyoung dan menyeret Jihoon untuk pergi bersamanya. Tetapi akal sehat Jisoo lebih menguasai, jika ia bertindak gegabah maka ia benar-benar akan kehilangan Jihoon.

Seketika wajah Jisoo memucat, rahangnya mengeras melihat apa yang dilakukan Soonyoung pada kekasihnya. Jisoo berbalik badan untuk menjauhi tempat itu, kepalan tangannya bertambah kuat kala mengingat Jihoon yang seakan juga menginginkan.. Soonyoung menciumnya.

Jisoo berlari sekencang-kencangnya, wajahnya memerah hingga kepangkal telinga. Ia marah, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan Jihoon dari pada perasaannya sendiri. Ia ingin egois sekali saja, tetapi ia tidak bisa.

Jisoo berakhir melampiaskan emosinya pada pohon tak bersalah yang berada dibelakang taman universitasnya. Kepalan tangannya tak henti-hentinya ia layangkan pada pohon itu, tak peduli jika punggung tangannya telah sobek dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!"

Airmata yang ia tahan tumpah juga akhirnya. Ia tampak sangat menyedihkan dengan darah dikedua punggung tangannya dan airmata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dikedua pipinya. Hong Jisoo, tak berdaya karena cintanya pada Lee Jihoon.

Jisoo bangun dengan tidak bersemangat hari ini. Kepalanya pusing luar biasa, kedua punggung tangannya yang luka beberapa hari yang lalu juga terasa sangat perih sekarang. Dan jauh lebih parah, luka dihatinya semakin menganga lebar.

Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak kejadian Jihoon-berciuman-dengan-Soonyoung ditaman kampus, dan sudah 3 hari pula Jihoon tidak memberi kabar padanya. Jisoo sebenarnya sedikit bersyukur, karena ia bisa mengistirahatkan sejenak pikirannya dari Jihoon.

Tetapi yang tidak Jisoo mengerti, entah mengapa ia masih peduli dengan simungil itu. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Jihoon. Dan Jisoo sudah mempersiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk kekasih mungilnya itu. Jisoo melirik kearah meja yang berada disudut kamarnya, disana dua buah kotak berukuran sedang dan besar sudah bertengger manis. Kotak yang besar berisi cake, dan kotak berukuran sedang berisi hadiah untuk Jihoon.

Jisoo menghela nafasnya, sekarang ia benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh. Sudah jelas-jelas Jihoon berselingkuh dengan Soonyoung, tetapi ia masih tetap menganggap Jihoon kekasihnya. Ingatkan Jisoo jika hatinya bukan baja.

Terlanjur membeli dua buah benda itu, apa salahnya sekarang Jisoo membuat sebuah kejutan untuk Jihoon. Siapa tahu nanti Jihoon akan senang melihat hadiahnya dan berfikir untuk berhenti selingkuh. _Hah, menyedihkan sekali hayalanmu Jisoo_. Ringis Jisoo dalam hati.

Jisoo akhirnya beranjak untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ia berendam beberapa saat sambil merenungi kebodohannya. Satu sisi dari hatinya sudah sangat lelah bertahan, tetapi disisi lain ia masih ingin memperjuangkan Jihoon-nya, memperjuangkan harapannya. Mereka sudah bersama-sama selama tiga tahun, Jisoo berfikir Jihoon hanya sedang memasuki masa jenuh dihubungan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jisoo telah berpakaian dengan rapi. Ia memakai kemeja terbaiknya dan menata rambutnya keatas, memperlihatkan dahinya dan seluruh wajah tampannya. Setelah selesai, ia menghela nafas gugup didepan cermin. "Selamat ulang tahun, Jihoon-ie." Ia tersenyum tipis.

Jisoo mengambil dua buah kotak yang berbeda ukuran itu dan membuka kotak yang berukuran sedang. "Semoga kau menyukainya." Gumam Jisoo sambil melihat kedalam kotak itu.

Hanya hadiah sederhana, sebuah kamera DSLR yang sering dipakai Jisoo untuk mengabadikan setiap momentnya bersama Jihoon. Semua kenangan mereka ada disana, dulu Jihoon sangat ingin melihat foto-foto yang ada disana tetapi Jisoo tidak mengizinkannya. Sekarang Jisoo ingin Jihoon kembali mengingat kenangan mereka.

Jisoo kembali menutup kotak itu. Ia berjalan keluar dari apartementnya dan berjalan santai menuju basement untuk mengambil mobilnya. Kali ini Jisoo akan mengendarai mustang hitamnya agar tidak kesusahan membawa dua kotak yang khusus ia belikan untuk Jihoon.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit untuk sampai diapartement Jihoon. Sekarang Jisoo sudah berada didepan pintu apartement kekasihnya. Karena ini kejutan, jadi Jisoo tidak akan memencet bel. Untung saja ia tahu digit sandi apartement Jihoon. 1010. Kata Jihoon ia suka angka sepuluh. Dan Jisoo benar-benar mengerti kenapa kekasihnya menyukai angka sepuluh.

Sialan, hatinya ngilu lagi.

Jisoo masuk kedalam apartement Jihoon. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh apartement Jihoon yang berantakan. Ia sudah lama tidak menginjakkan kaki diapartement Jihoon, dulunya apartement Jihoon sangat rapih. Sepertinya Jihoon baru saja selesai berpesta, beberapa kaleng bir yang telah kosong tergeletak dilantai.

Demi tuhan, Jihoonnya tidak pernah mendekati minuman keras itu.

Jisoo menghela nafasnya, matanya tertuju pada sepatu _sneakers_ yang berada tepat disebelah ia berdiri. Seketika rahang Jisoo mengeras, "Kwon Soonyoung.." geramnya.

Jisoo berjalan lebih dalam kedalam apartement Jihoon, samar-samar ia mendengar suara dari arah kamar Jihoon. Jisoo mematung ditempatnya, perlahan ia meletakkan kue dan kado yang ia bawa dimeja ruang tamu. Setelah itu ia melangkah mendekati kamar Jihoon.

Suara yang tadinya samar-samar sekarang terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Itu suara Jihoon, dan parahnya Jihoon sedang mendesah. Mendesahkan nama Soonyoung.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Jisoo memutar kenop pintu. Semua hal yang ia bayangkan benar-benar terjadi. Ia bisa melihat Soonyoung dan Jihoon tak berpakaian sama sekali. Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Jisoo, hanya asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Jisoo tersenyum pahit, perlahan ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Jihoon agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia berbalik, tangan kanannya kembali meremat dada kirinya. Sakit sekali, sangat sakit hingga rasanya ia sudah mati rasa.

Jisoo menjauh dari apartement Jihoon, pandangannya kosong kedepan. Pertahanannya benar-benar hancur, pertahanannya hanya sia-sia. Sekarang Jisoo mengerti, ia benar-benar harus melepaskan Jihoon. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari ini.

Jisoo berhenti melangkah ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang menunggunya didepan pintu apartementnya. Seorang pemuda yang cantik, berambut panjang. Ia tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengenali siapa yang berdiri menunduk disana. "Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya ketika Jisoo memanggil namanya. Senyumnya merekah seketika, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk melambai kearah Jisoo. "Hey Jisoo, apa kabar?"

Jisoo hanya diam sambil berjalan pelan kearah Jeonghan untuk memeluk pemuda itu. "Aku.. tidak baik-baik saja Jeonghan."

Jeonghan lantas segera membalas pelukan Jisoo. "Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu padamu dan Jihoon?" tanya Jeonghan. Jemari lentiknya mengusap punggung Jisoo beraturan, mencoba untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Jisoo hanya diam, dan Jeonghan sadar jika Jisoo sedang menangis. Ia merasakan bajunya basah dibagian bahu. Jeonghan memejamkan matanya sesaat, tangannya meremat pelan baju Jisoo. "Kalian berakhir?" tanya Jeonghan pelan.

Jisoo menggeleng lemah, ia menghapus airmatanya sebelum memisahkan pelukannya dengan Jeonghan. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, aku dan Jihoon belum berakhir."

Jeonghan menghela nafas, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pelan lengan atas Jisoo. "Aku tidak tahu apa permasalahan kalian. Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja, Jisoo-ya."

Jisoo membalik badannya untuk menekan digit password apartementnya. "Kami tidak akan baik-baik saja Jeonghan." Gumam Jisoo.

Pintu apartement Jisoo terbuka dan ia mempersilahkan Jeonghan untuk masuk keapertementnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Jeonghan tak lantas melangkah masuk, ia terpaku dengan ucapan Jisoo. "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Jisoo mendorong masuk sahabatnya itu, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan sama sekali. "Kau tidak bersama Seungcheol Hyung?" Jisoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia sedang ada urusan dengan cabang perusahaannya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung sebentar keapartementmu." Jawab Jeonghan sambil duduk disofa ruang tamu Jisoo. Lalu seakan ingat sesuatu, Jeonghan menoleh cepat pada Jisoo. "Bukankah hari ini Jihoon ulang tahun?"

Jisoo yang hendak menuju dapur memelankan langkahnya hingga benar-benar berhenti. "Ya hari ini Jihoon ulang tahun." Jawab Jisoo. Tepat pada saat itu ponsel Jisoo berbunyi nyaring, Jisoo melihat layar ponselnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya.

Lee Jihoon.

Nyeri itu datang lagi. Jisoo meremas ponselnya dan mereject panggilan Jihoon. Setelah itu ia berjalan mengambilkan Jeonghan segelas coklat hangat. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Jeonghan disofa. Jisoo tersenyum miris, rasanya baru kemarin ia memeluk Jihoon disofa ini.

Jeonghan menyesap coklat hangatnya beberapa kali lalu memperhatikan raut wajah Jisoo. "Telepon tadi dari siapa? Kau me _reject_ nya?"

Jisoo menoleh kearah Jeonghan. "Dari Jihoon. Dan ya, aku me _reject_ nya." Jawab Jisoo. Ponselnya kembali berdering dan memperlihatkan Jihoon yang menghubunginya.

"Kau ingin memberi kejutan pada Jihoon bukan?" tanya Jeonghan khawatir. Selama bersahabat dengan Jisoo ia belum pernah melihat Jisoo mengabaikan Jihoon.

Jisoo menggeleng pelan. Ia mencabut baterai ponselnya hingga membuat benda itu tidak berbunyi lagi. Setelah itu ia melemparkan ponselnya kedinding dengan keras, membuat Jeonghan menjerit kaget. "Kau kenapa Jisoo-ya?!"

Jisoo tertawa, suara tawa yang membuat hati Jeonghan ikut teriris. Tawa yang sarat akan kepedihan. "Jihoon yang berulang tahun tetapi aku yang mendapat kejutan." Ucapnya.

"Jisoo—"

"Jihoon berselingkuh dengan Soonyoung." Jisoo memotong ucapan Jeonghan dengan suara pelan. Tetapi membuat Jeonghan seketika membulatkan matanya. Pemuda cantik itu langsung membawa Jisoo kepelukannya, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu walaupun ia tidak tahu apakah Jisoo akan merasa lebih baik setelah ini.

"Aku tahu Jihoon berselingkuh tetapi aku tetap bertahan.." lirih Jisoo. "Aku membiarkan dia berbohong seenaknya padaku karena aku berfikir ia hanya jenuh dengan hubungan kami."

Jeonghan ikut menangis mendengarnya. Ia tahu seberapa besar rasa cinta yang dimiliki Jisoo pada Jihoon. Pastilah menyakitkan ketika melihat orang yang kita cintai berselingkuh dengan orang lain. Mungkin jika Seungcheol yang berselingkuh, Jeonghan tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk gantung diri.

"Aku sudah mencapai batasku, Jeonghan. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari ini setelah melihat Jihoon tidur dengan Soonyoung."

Rahang Jeonghan mengeras, terlalu geram mendengar cerita Jisoo. Ia tidak menyangka akan sebegini tragisnya hubungan Jisoo dan Jihoon. Jeonghan mengelus sambut Jisoo pelan, ingin sekali membuat sahabatnya itu berhenti bersedih.

Tiba-tiba bel apartement Jisoo berbunyi nyaring. Tak hanya sekali, tetapi berkali-kali. Jisoo memisahkan pelukannya dari Jeonghan. Agaknya ia mengetahui siapa yang berada diluar apartementnya.

"Aku akan membuka pintunya. Kau bisa mencuci wajahmu terlebih dahulu." Ujar Jeonghan. Jisoo hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kamar mandinya.

Jeonghan menghela nafas, ia bangkit setelah menghapus airmatanya. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia langsung berhadapan dengan Jihoon yang telah berderai airmata. "Jihoon?" Jeonghan tetap bersikap seperti biasa, mencoba untuk tidak ikut mencampuri urusan sahabatnya.

Jihoon membungkuk, "Hyung, apa Jisoo ada didalam?" Jihoon menghapus airmatanya ketika bertanya pada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Ia ada didalam, masuklah Jihoon-ah." Ujar Jeonghan. "Aku akan pulang, sepertinya Seungcheol sudah menungguku. Titip salam untuk Jisoo, Jihoon."

Jeonghan keluar dari apartement Jisoo setelah menepuk pelan pundak mungil Jihoon. Jihoon melangkah ragu memasuki apartement Jisoo. Ia bisa melihat ponsel Jisoo yang tergeletak mengenaskan dilantai.

Baru saja ia akan melangkah kearah kamar Jisoo, pintu itu terbuka hingga memperlihatkan Jisoo yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya. "Oh, Jihoon-ie?" sapanya seolah tanpa beban, Jihoon ingin menangis lagi rasanya.

Lengan kemeja Jisoo digulung hingga batas siku, anak rambutnya tampak sedikit basah karena baru saja selesai mencuci muka. Walaupun begitu, Jisoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang sembab. "Jisoo-ya.." gumam Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ie sudah membuka kadonya?" tanya Jisoo, senyum tipis itu tak luntur dari wajahnya. "Tadinya aku ingin memberi Jihoon-ie kejutan, tetapi Jihoon-ie sudah memberiku kejutan duluan." Jisoo tertawa pelan.

"Jisoo-ya.. maafkan aku.. aku.. aku hanya—"

"Hanya tidur dengan Soonyoung?" potong Jisoo. "Padahal aku sangat melindungi—"

Tanpa aba-aba Jihoon mencium bibir Jisoo hingga membuat pria itu bungkam. Jihoon menyesap bibir Jisoo tanpa peduli adanya penolakan atau tidaknya dari Jisoo. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Jihoon merasakan Jisoo menariknya dan memojokkannya didinding.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, Jihoon sampai tertegun melihat mata Jisoo yang memerah. Ia sadar ia telah banyak menyakiti hati Jisoo. Orang yang selama ini selalu menjaganya, orang yang selama ini selalu menyayanginya.

Tanpa sadar Jihoon juga menangis, tangannya meremas pelan rambut belakang Jisoo. "Jisoo-ya maaf.. maafkan aku.. aku mencintaimu.." Jihoon menatap mata Jisoo untuk meyakinkan jika ia tulus mengatakannya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Jisoo, ia tidak ingin Jisoo pergi dari hidupnya.

"Ayo kita mulai dari awal. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi. Aku.. aku berjanji—"

Dada Jihoon bergemuruh hebat ketika Jisoo meraup bibirnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menyesap bibir Jihoon dengan kasar, menggigitnya beberapa kali hingga Jihoon bisa merasakan bibirnya berdarah. Tetapi Jihoon tidak peduli, ia tetap membalas ciuman Jisoo dan menarik leher belakang Jisoo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hingga tangan Jisoo melepas baju yang Jihoon kenakan dan membuat pemuda itu bertelanjang dada, Jisoo mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Matanya tak lepas dari bercak _hickey_ yang menodai kulit putih mulus Jihoon. Itu jelas-jelas bukan _hickey_ pemberiannya, karena Jisoo tidak pernah menyentuh Jihoon lebih dari bibir.

"Ayo putus, Jihoon." Jisoo mengucapkan sederet kata itu dengan hati yang berdarah-darah. "Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi."

.

.

 **FIN**

[1] Ini FF titipan temen aku, dia ngeship soonhoon dan ga suka Jihoon sama yang lain.

[2] Katanya mubazir kalo ga dipost

[3] Aku lagi ngerjain project Yoonmin oneshoot hehe

[4] Aku mau minta maaf, waktu itu aku bilang aku ga suka GS tapi FF Statement [Yoonmin] ada typo _high heels,_ itu murni kesalahan editan aku, harusnya aku ganti sama sepatu biar ga ada unsur GS nya.

[5] FF Statement aku hapus. Jika ada yang ingin aku mempost lagi, aku akan mengeditnya dengan teliti lain kali.


End file.
